Hide
by rusalka9
Summary: A Surprise Party, featuring bossy!Sarah and terrified!Sons. T for underage drinking and slight language.


**HIDE**

a Covenant One-Shot by annatari.the.writer

**A/N: **For prompt #1 (hide) of my Covenant prompt table (see my website, link in profile). A Surprise Party, featuring bossy!Sarah and terrified!Sons.

* * *

Two weeks after Putnam Barn, Sarah and Evelyn Danvers (who were getting along splendidly) got it into their heads that Caleb deserved a real birthday celebration. Of course, they then decided that it couldn't just be a regular party; it had to be a _surprise._

Someone should have told them no, but the two had a look in their eyes that clearly said _do not get in our way_. Since Evelyn had sobered up, she had regained the force of will that all the Sons remembered. She had taken Sarah under her wing, introducing her to Ipswich society and making it clear that she approved of the scholarship girl's relationship with her son. This approval had given Sarah more than enough confidence to tell Pogue, Reid, and Tyler point-blank that they would be assisting in the preparations for Caleb's surprise party.

"And don't you even _think _about tipping him off," she warned, waving a finger at them. It made an interesting picture, this slender blonde girl ordering three young men about, all of them taller and stronger than her. Even more interesting were the expressions of weary acceptance on said young men's faces.

The three exchanged looks. Reid and Tyler looked pleadingly at Pogue, who shook his head and flicked his eyes to Kate, who was standing next to Sarah with a smug look on her face. Reid rolled his eyes, then turned back to the girls.

"Fine. What do you want us to do?"

In retrospect, this was not this best question to have asked. Sarah had already prepared a list of what she wanted them to do. A rather lengthy list. It had apparently never occurred to her that the boys might say no. And Evelyn had given her carte-blanc, which was never a good thing when Kate was involved.

There was food to order and DJ's to hire. There was cake-shopping. And yea gods, there was decorating. With streamers and balloons. There were also friends to invite, which was difficult. The boys found it best to approach invitees together, to add an intimidation factor to the "don't tell anybody" thing.

Spenser students were such awful gossips.

But somehow, they managed to keep it a secret until the big night, one month after Caleb's actual birthday. When everyone was in the Danvers ballroom, Sarah called her boyfriend, who had been sent to the store by his mother.

"Oh, you're almost back? That's great!" Sarah waved her arm wildly. All around the room, guests looked up and began moving to their hiding places. Sarah wrapped the conversation up and ended the call, then shouted. "Hurry up, he's pulling into the driveway! Move it, people!"

While some members of the Ipswich population did not appreciate being ordered about by some Boston scholarship girl, they skedaddled when Pogue, Reid, and Tyler backed her up with glares fueled by the agony of two hours spent positioning wall hangings _exactly _where Kate told them to.

As everyone hid between assorted columns and potted palms, Reid hit the lights and joined the others behind the refreshments table. The entire room held their breath as they heard Caleb walking down the hall. Seconds later, the oldest Son entered the room with a puzzled look on his face and a note (left for him on the front door) in hand.

With an explosive "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" everyone leaped up and grinned at the surprised boy. Certain guests of honor noticed the way his eyes went dark before he relaxed and let his paranoid reflexes go.

Sarah rushed out from behind the table and into his arms, giving him an effusive hug and a quick peck on the cheek. "It's a little late, but you deserve it."

Caleb smiled down at her. "Thank you." He then grinned at his friends and mother, who was looking better than she had in years. The boys had strained smiles; ten minutes later they were found drinking large amounts of spiked punch.

An hour later, the party was in full swing and the three were out on the balcony, utterly drunk. They were reliving the worst parts of the past weeks.

"What is it with women and parties?" Pogue muttered, staring at his girlfriend where she was holding court with Sarah and Mrs. Danvers in the middle of the ballroom.

"Dunno." Reid followed Pogue's gaze and snickered. "Dude, it's like, the Unholy Trio."

Tyler groaned and slapped the back of the blond's hair. Reid spun and glared. Before it could erupt into a brawl, Caleb stepped out of the ballroom.

"Hey guys. What's up?"

Pogue snorted. "Hiding, before _she _tells us to go get more punch, or fix the streamers."

Caleb smiled. "Who?"

"Your girlfriend, man," Reid answered. "She's evil. Do you know that she's been using us as her personal lackeys for the last two weeks? I'll be having nightmares over this."

Tyler nodded morosely. "I never want to see the inside of a bakery again. What's so damn hard about picking out a cake? It's _cake_. You don't need two freaking hours!"

Caleb laughed. He began to say something, but he was interrupted by a soft voice. "Caleb? Oh, there you are."

The boys turned as one to see Sarah, looking radiant in a pretty blue dress. Caleb smiled and stepped forward, while the other three shrank back against the balcony railing and tried to look inconspicuous.

"Hey babe. Thanks again for planning all this out." Caleb put his arms around her waist and looked down at her.

She smiled up at him. "Oh, it was no trouble."

Reid snorted. This drew Sarah's attention and a scolding smack from Tyler. "Oh, hello boys. Reid, do you mind running down to the kitchen for more punch? And Tyler, you need to go and tell the DJ that we'll be singing the song in ten minutes. Pogue, Kate's looking for you."

The three gave Caleb a series of significant and imploring looks, but he just raised an eyebrow. "Hey, babe, want to go dance?"

"Yes, I would love that." The couple walked off hand-in-hand, but before they disappeared in the crowd Sarah shot a look over her shoulder. Without meaning to, they stood up straighter and and moved off to accomplish their tasks. As they reentered the light and noise of the ballroom, they all sighed as one and muttered one word in unison.

"Women."

**THE END**


End file.
